There are several sport and recreational activities that involve throwing a ball, disc, or other object toward a target. The target can, in a simple configuration, merely be a visual landmark toward which a person throws the thrown object or the target can additionally function to intercept and/or even intercept and then retain the thrown object. Disc golf is a popular activity in which a person throws a flying disc at a target that intercepts the disc—typically, in a manner that decelerates the forward flight path motion of the disc—and the target then retains the disc in a collection basket that catches the now decelerated downwardly falling disk. A number of disc golf intercepting targets can be arranged in an open playing area in a layout simulating the layout of a traditional golf course, although usually at relatively smaller distances and the disc golf player makes consecutive throws towards each target until the disc is intercepted and retained by the target itself.
A common configuration of a disc golf target often includes a vertical support structure supporting a collection basket and a number of free hanging chains disposed above the collecting basket. The chains are functionally arranged to effectively catch a flying disc by absorbing the disc's kinetic energy, with the disc thereafter dropping into the basket. Disc golf target assemblies are typically stationary, with a lower end of the vertical support structure extending from a base, such as a pedestal, concrete pad or tripod. The base in some configurations may be a concrete or masonry base anchored to the ground and in other configurations the base may designed to rest on the ground and thus permit some degree of portability to the disc golf target. Additionally, there are disc golf target arrangements that are particularly configured to be of reduced weight and that have some degree of collapsibility so that a user can more readily transport and store the disc golf target. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,417 to Holgate depicts one such collapsible and readily deployable disc golf target.
While portable target kits such as the portable disc golf target kits provide greater opportunities for a person to practice target throwing skills, it is nonetheless believed that even more people may enjoy the play of target games such as disc golf if the convenience and portability of target interceptor products can be improved. Furthermore, more people may be willing to try such a target interceptor product if the product could be set up for play in a few simple steps and, additionally, if the product could be easily stored by breaking it down quickly from its set up position. Moreover, parents, sports coaches, and others may see that more sport and recreational settings such as, for examples, park or school settings, are suitable for target play activities if appropriate target interceptor products are offered that are easy to carry and easy to store.